Perjalanan tokohtokoh Fatal Frame ke Indonesia
by Sakino Hana
Summary: Para tokoh-tokoh Fatal Frame yang bosan di Jepang, setelah melewati rintangan melawan hantu-hantu dari yang paling serem sampe yang paling absurd, ternyata butuh refreshing dan berencana untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Kemanakah mereka akan pergi?
1. Chapter 1: Kemana kita akan pergi?

Perjalanan Geng Fatal Frame ke Indonesia

Tokoh-tokoh Fatal Frame ke Indonesia

Rate: T

Genre: Humor

Fandom: Fatal Frame

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame belongs to tecmo

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, kalau garing maaf ya XD

Pada saat itu, para anggota 'geng' Fatal Frame—Mayu, Mio, Itsuki, Mutsuki (Fatal Frame 2) dan Ruka, Madoka (Fatal Frame 4) yang lagi berkumpul di rumah keluarga Mayu dan Mio.

Mayu: Hmm..bosen banget nih! Tiap hari di Jepaang melulu. Ganti suasana doong!

Mio: Kita ke luar negeri yukk!

Ruka: Hmm..itu bukan ide bagus, lebih baik kita tetap di Jepang saja, kita harus hemat!

Madoka: Ihhhh Ruka! Kamu gak asik deh! Usulan si kembar bagus tuh. Gimana menurut kalian, Itsuki & Mutsuki?

_Itsuki dan Mutsuki yang dari tadi diem aja, setelah ditanya tetep aja cengo!_

Madoka: Woi…Itsuki, Mutsuki pada mikirin apaan sih?

Woi…

Woiiiii…

WOI! PADA KENAPA SIH? MIKIRIN PACAR? PUNYA JUGA BELOM!

_Author: Budek juga nih si kembar sok keren!_

Itsuki & Mutsuki: Bacot lo! Baru manggil sekali udah teriak. Paan si….

Madoka: APAA? Sekali? Perasaan udah 10 kali dah…

_Author: Madoka lebay nih! Baru juga 5 kali…hehehe *digampar madoka*_

Mayu: Ini loh..kita mau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri…pada setuju gak

Itsuki & Mutsuki: Terserah aja, kami mah ngikuuuttt!

Madoka: Ih kalian! Udah cape-cape manggil, responnya cuman gitu….

Mutsuki: Hah…terserah lah…emang mau kemana?

_Suasana ruangan menjadi diam selama beberapa menit. Masing-masing pada sibuk mikirin Negara yang ingin dikunjungi…._

Itsuki: Korea yuk?

Ruka: Terlalu deket, yang jauh dong!

Mio: JERMAAAN!

Mutsuki: Kemahalan oy!

Madoka: Lu aja yang tekor….

Mayu: AKU TAUUU!

Seisi ruangan melirik kearah Mayu dengan tampang penasaran, menunggu anak itu membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

INDONESIA!YUK KESANA! ASYIK LOHH!

Seisi ruangan tidak menyangka jawaban Mayu yang dianggap jauh dari perkiraan itu …

_Eh tapi jangan salah..Author masih cinta Indonesia kok!_

Ruka yang tadinya ikut cengo, akhirnya buka mulut.

Ruka: Emang kenapa milih Indonesia, Mayu?

Mayu: Disana murah loh! Banyak hal menarik! Ya? Kesana ya? Boleh ya?

Itsuki: Hmm…Gimana ya? Boleh deh! Kayaknya menarik tuh Negara…

Mutsuki: ane ngikut kembaran ane aja lah!

Madoka: Aku mau mau aja sih…Gimana Mio?

Mio: Indonesia kayaknya menarik, Aku ikut!

_Emang pasti ikut gimana sih lo…..ditanya apa jawab apa…*Author digampar Mio*_

Madoka : Gimana? Indonesia nih?

Seisi Ruangan: IYA!

Madoka: Oke, besok kita bikin paspor ya!

Seisi Ruangan: SIPP!

Itsuki: Eh tunggu deh, emang Mayu sama Mio udah boleh punya paspor?Nayolo….

Madoka: Boleh kali…biasanya satu paspor sama orang yang lebih tua..Belajar PKn gak sih lo?  
Itsuki: Iyalah! HAAH udahlah gausah dibahas!  
Madoka: Oke, kita ke Indonesia ya! Indonesia kami datang!

Maaaaf banget kalo garing! Tapi Chap 2 nya lebih lucu loh! Review yaaa ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan Tokoh-Tokoh Fatal Frame ke Indonesia

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO

Rated: T

Akhirnya, para anggota 'geng' Fatal Frame pun membuat paspor mereka. Pembuatan Paspor mereka diwarnai kericuhan (?) Nggak lah, hanya diwarnai dengan kejadian aneh. Pada saat pemotretan foto paspor, Itsuki dan Mutsuki yang bergaya layaknya coverboy sukses diketawain sekaligus dimarahin sang fotografer.

"Heh, kamu, ngapain gaya sok eksotis kayak gitu? Ini foto paspor, nak…."

"Loh emang gak boleh gaya apa pak? Ih ga asik banget! Mendingan gue foto studio…"

"Gak bisa gitu dong! Udah cepet posenya biasa aja, gausah kayak gitu!"

"Ih si bapak….hhhh….baiklah…."

Akhirnya Itsuki pun berpose dengan 'seharusnya' tapi Mutsuki yang dapet giliran selanjutnya ikut berpose gaya coverboy.

"Ini lagi, nani sundayou? Mbak…ini pacarnya kok gini sih mbak…"

"Apa? Pa..pa…pacar? Ogah punya pacar kayak dia pak ih amit-amit!" Madoka membela diri.

_Mutsuki pun akhirnya 'nyerah' setelah tahu bakat modellingnya *huek* ternyata tidak bisa dipublikasikan didalam paspornya. _

"Pak, ayo foto saya pak! Nih udah pose biasa nih…"

"Nah gitu dong!" *Cklek…1…2…3…Cklek*

"Aaah, akhirnya selese juga, Ruka, kapan kita beli tiket?" Tanya Mayu.

"Hari ini juga, ayo kesana!"

Siang hari itu juga geng fatal frame siap siap beli tiket. Berbekal duit, mereka pun dating ke salah satu agen travel.

"Pak, ada tiket ke Indonesia nggak?"

"Nani?Monalisa?"  
"Haduh dasar si bapak budek..udah 2 kali nih ngadepin bapak bapak aneh kayak gini hari ini, INDONESIA PAKK!…..Jauh kali Monalisa sama Indonesia…"

"Indonesia? Ada!"

"Harganya berapa?"

" _x _yen!"

_Author gak mau asal nulis harga, takut kemurahan atau kemahalan! Hehehe.._

"Gimana nih? Kemahalan gak?"

"Hmm….udah beli aja…gak mahal-mahal amat kok! Itsuki buka mulut.

"Semua setuju?"

"Ya…" kata anggota geng dengan suara mendesah. Kecapekan kali ye bikin paspor? Mana pake pose model gitu lagi….

Baiklah, tiket untuk tanggal _x _bukan _x _tahun 2011 *_Author: x mulu nih, maaf yaaa*_

Akhirnya mereka pun menerima tiket Jepang-Indonesia pake _x_ Airlines *_Sekali lagi, pake x airlines biar gak perlu nyebut merk selain Fatal Frame*_

Setelah semua urusan selesai, anggota geng Fatal Frame pulang dengan cengiran di bibir (?) Tiket sudah di tangan, Paspor dijanjiin bakal jadi besok, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan liburan!

Tapi Mutsuki yang dari kemaren cuman diem aja kalo ngebahas liburan, sekarang malah berkoar koar.

"Oi! Googling tentang Indonesia, yuk! Biar nanti gak cengo di sana…Soalnya kalo ada Kusabi gue gak jadi kesana!"

"Ga mungkin ada Kusabi, udah dong jangan nakutin! Hiyy…."

_Suasana jadi sedikit dramatis mendengar ucapan Mutsuki._

"Hhh…Mutsuki! Nakut nakutin aja loe! Ga akan ada Kusabi…Kalo mau Googling aja apa yang ada di..Jak..Jak apaan ya tadi nama ibu kotanya? Lu inget gak?"

"Nggak, Mayu, Mio inget gak?"

"Nggak…Jaka..Jaka..apaan ya…itu doang yang aku inget.." Mayu bersuara.

"Loh bukannya ibu kotanya itu Papua?"

*_Author tidak mengejek Papua lohh! Murni buat humor nih…Author kan cinta Indonesia _^_^V*

"Jauh amat lu Mio…udah tau depannya Jak-Jak!"

"Ahh udah ah ribut ae sih! Mutsuki, cepetan buka google!"

"Iye sabar…."

.

.

.

_Search: Indonesia's Capital Town. _

"NAAH INI DIA!"

"Jadi, apaan nama ibu kotanya?"

"Jakarta! Lah tadi yang ngomong Papua sape? Jauh amat…"

"MIOOO!" *semua nunjuk ke arah Mio*

"Gomen…ehe.."Mio nyengir.

"Ada apa aja di Jakarta?"

"Hmph…ada Taman Mini Indonesia Indah.."

"Apaan noh? Coba buka di Google Translate"

_Akhirnya mereka yang gak ngerti maksudnya Taman Mini Indonesia Indah memilih Google Translate untuk mengetahui artinya…*ga ngejek google translate nih..*_

"Hah? Mini Garden Beautiful Indonesia? Tamannya kecil gitu? Gak ngerti gua…"

"Lah kok? Lah….Taman yang aneh…"

"Mungkin emang kecil kali! Ntar kesana yuk! Kayaknya menarik.."Usul Mayu.

"Boleh, tapi naik apa?"

"Apa yaaa…cari aja di google: transportasi di Jakarta"

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…kita bisa naik bajaj, dan angkot.."

"Wow apaan tuh? Pasti keren dan mahal…ihh aku jadi gak sabaran nih mau ke Mini Indonesia Beautiful Garden…"Kata mio sambil cengar cengir sendiri.

"Lah? Bukannya.. Mini Garden Beautiful Indonesia?" Mayu mengoreksi.

"Ah udahlah! Bodo amat.."

"Udah ah, segitu dulu googlingnya ya? Gue capek. Laperrr…Manaa lagi si Madoka sama Ruka masak lama amat.

"Nih makan siangnya! Dari tadi ribut amat sih.."

"Hehe gomen! Yaudah yuk makan!"

"Ayoo…"


End file.
